Move Along
by c.92
Summary: The Wizarding world is mourning , but no-one comes near to the feeling of the pain Ron, Hermione and Ginny are being put through. Even though she is just merely physically alive, Ginny learns that she and everyone must move along. HPOS Sufferer


**Move Along**

By Claire Wu

The Second War is over. Finally

Voldemort his met his match – Harry.

Voldemort has been defeated by a teenager – Harry.

Voldemort has been defeated by a man – Harry.

But Voldemort took someone else with him – _Harry_.

Ginny sits at the head of her bed, staring out the window. She has hardly moved at all. Her skin is pale and ghostly, and her usually fiery red hair hangs loose and is lifeless. The bright, chocolate eyes have changed to a dull brown.

A breeze enters the room and ruffles her hair. Ginny hugs her knees tighter, trying to stay warm. She rests her head on her knees as she waits for the breeze to retreat back outside. At the last whisper of her curtains, Ginny raises her head again and stares back outside.

The weather seems to exactly fit Ginny's mood. For the first few days after the death of The-Boy-Who-Lived – and Voldemort – it was pouring non-stop. The rain was so heavy that Mr Weasley had to raise the terrain of The Burrow slightly so that the chooks wouldn't have died.

Then, after those few days, the rain had gradually slowed down to a sprinkle, then it stopped. Completely. The sky is still grey, as the heavy black clouds block all the light that come from the sun, stars and moon.

The temperature is unusually cold for mid-autumn, and the small gusts of wind doesn't add as a bonus.

Inside, Ginny hears a distance knock and a small creak as her bedroom door opens. Ginny slowly turns her expressionless face to the visitor, then turns back to the window.

'Ginny,' says her mother softly. 'Please eat something.' Mrs Weasley sets the tray down and sits next to Ginny hugging her.

Ginny lets her mother hug her, but she does not react. She is still as cold as ice, and as silent as a stature. She vaguely hears her mother mention something about health and food. Eventually Mrs Weasley leaves and Ginny is back to her thoughts.

Why did he die? Did he have to die?

Ginny thinks back to all those times Harry was there for her. All the times he caught her, just as she was about to plunge into the pits of death. All the times he made her smile. All the times he made her laugh.

Memories flash through her mind.

_Waking up in the chamber of secrets with Harry by her side … Dropping her fork countless times … Nearly sitting on Harry …Fighting side by side at the ministry … Their first kiss … Tattoos … Battling Death Eaters in fifth year …_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

Ginny sighs. There is no way she can keep living on just memories.

_I might as well crawl into my grave._

Ginny reaches out to the fork, only to find the tray gone. Mrs Weasley must have come up to fetch the uneaten dinner. But when?

Ginny looks at the clock. It is nine. Already? Is that how much time had gone? Ginny only relived a couple of memories. It felt only two minutes. Was it really two hours.

Ginny sighs again. She is going to have to have a proper meal. Ginny changes out of her clothes into fresh, clean, _warm_ clothes, and goes downstairs.

Ginny pauses at the foot of the stairs wandering if she should keep going into the next room.

'I know this is the something-eth time I've said this, and I know that even you don't know the answer, but _why_ did he die?'

'Ron, I don't have the answer … but I've been thinking …'

Ginny stops. They are talking about Harry. And Hermione knows something.

Ginny hears Hermione move, and Ginny moves too – she moves closer to the door. She can barely make out what is being said, but she hears Hermione whisper to Ron.

'Remember the Prophecy. _"Neither can live while the other survives._" There was still the possibility that _both_ of them would die.'

Ginny backs away from and up the stairs. She runs to her room and casts a silencing charm around it, then she screams in frustration. Why is that she is always the last to know everything? _No-one_ tells her anything. She's always the 'little girl', the 'little Weasley'. Can't anyone see that she isn't the family baby anymore? Everyone is trying to 'protect' her from danger, but Ginny wants to know how to _survive_ danger. She doesn't want to live in darkness.

Ginny turns on the wireless in her room.

'_Stay with us for the interview with the Minister for Magic, and his thoughts about the Second –'_ Ginny turns the knob to find another station. _'-and we have had a listener tell us about a rumour about a certain_ Harry Potter Day—' Ginny turns the knob again. _'The current death – You-Know-Who's youth – the aftermath of the war has—'_

Ginny screams again. Why is everyone forcing everything into everyone?

The Weasley slumps into her chair and her mind flashes back to the funeral.

Ginny was in full black, and she tried to hide her long red hair. The funeral was quite boring. Some people got up to do speeches. Ginny didn't know half the people, and she doubted that three quarters knew Harry personally.

Ginny was numb when she, Ron and Hermione finally gave their well-written, Hermione-like speech. Ginny mumbled her part, while silent tears streamed down her face. Ron tried to be brave, and hold himself together, but his voice was croaky and he was constantly rubbing his eyes and nose. Hermione's face was also tear-strained, and – even though she had spend hours just memorising the speech, she faulted and stumbled and jumbled her sentences.

Ginny was glad when she and Ron sat back down at the end of the row of Weasleys, and the Grangers sat behind Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ginny refused to sit next to her parents, she preferred to sit next to Ron and Hermione.

Ron squeezed her hand when the coffin was closed, trying to comfort her without words. Ginny knew, in her heart, that _nothing_ could describe what they were going through. _nothing_. It hurt so much.

The twins had already tried to cheer everyone up when the Weasleys – minus Ron and Ginny, who were going to speak alongside with Hermione – tried to express their feelings. Through puffy eyes, Fred and George got a few laughs out of the audience. Ginny wanted to laugh too, but she thought that it felt disrespectful, so she didn't.

In fact, she hadn't made a sound since then.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
_

_Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along_

Ginny shakes her head. Maybe her parents and brothers try not to tell her anything for a reason. To them, keeping Ginny from the truth is like protecting her from damage.

Maybe there's a reason why the Wizarding world is so secretive. Maybe there's another reason why Muggles don't know about magic. Because it just adds more danger, fear, stress, weight onto their shoulders.

Ginny turns on the wireless again and tunes it to a Muggle station. She closes her eyes and randomly jabs at the world map. The wireless buzzes for a while, and just when Ginny is about to give it a few hard knocks, she hears music.

_Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along  
__Along  
__Along_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

After a few minutes the music dies down, and Ginny switches the wireless off, with the chorus playing in her head.

She looks at her face in the broken mirror and she thinks to herself. _Harry wouldn't want this. He's learnt that shutting himself from the world doesn't help. He's done it so many times, but eventually, he learnt that it never helped. Not in the long term anyway._

'I can't keep on grieving. I'll move along with life, but I won't forget,' she tells her reflection.

Her reflection smiles at her and says, 'That's Harry's girl. Now go downstairs and sit with the rest of the Grangers and Weasleys.'

_Hermione's parents are here?_

Ginny brushes her hair and ties it up. She walks out of her bedroom door, but comes back in to wipe her face on the blanket.

When she reaches the foot of the stairs, she rushes through the hallway, as if she would hesitate and turn back. Ginny waits at the threshold, looking at everyone's depressed but determined face, until she is noticed.

'Ginny!' says Fred.

'Come and sit on your brother's lap.'

'Wait George, his lap is reserved for Hermione.'

'Oh, sorry about that Ginny.'

'Fred, George,' says Mrs Weasley, 'it's not funny! Come in dear. These are Hermione's parents.'

'Nice to meet you Ginny.'

'So, like usual, you were right Hermione,' says Mr Weasley. 'It was a good idea.'

'What was a good idea?' asks Ginny quietly.

Everyone looks thoughtfully at her. Finally, Mrs Granger puts her out of her uneasiness.

'You can go first, Ginny. Tell us how you have felt during this period.'

Ginny begins to back away again. She isn't ready to talk, to share how she dealt with the death of Harry.

_Move along._

Ginny stops.

_Move along._

Ginny goes to the wireless on the mantle piece. 'I want you all to listen to something first.' She taps at a couple of buttons, then she presses _replay_.

There's a minute or so worth of buzzing, then music comes on. Ginny retreats and sits on the floor.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

After the song ends, Ginny turns the wireless off and takes a breath. She turns around to face everyone and begins to speak.

'_The Second War is over. Finally._

'_Voldemort has met his match – Harry._

'_Voldemort has been deafeated by a teenager – Harry._

'_Voldemort has been killed by a boy – Harry._

'_But Voldemort took someone else with him – _Harry.'

* * *

**A/N**

**The song is _Move Along_ by The All-American Rejects. Hey, I _know_ the singer's voice is so odd and gets annoying ... not MY fault it made me write this. Go Simple Plan. Woot.**

**Emily says: Bow down to me! ... (Yes, thankyou for giving me feedback on where to put the lyrics but not helping at all.)**

**I know the three things that you are all thinking about right now.**

**One: _Why is she publishing this now?!_ -- Haha, well actually, I wrote this AGES ago. AGES ago ... I just never really figured out where to put the stupid lyrics!! I wrote it before Book Seven came out ... and even though I was a strong Harry-will-live-in-the-end supporter, I couldn't help myself. Sorry.**

**Two: _You practically left us for so long, and now you publish something that you wrote ages ago._ -- Yeah, I know, I haven't written anything worth anything since ... a long time ago ... Still, I found notes from two years ago about HP D**

**Three: _Err, yes okay but um ... It says that this story is by_ Claire Wu _not_ HPOS Sufferer_._ -- Well, I'm changing my pen name, I know, I've been thinking about it for AGES as well ... I want to have a more general name. WHO IS READING TWILIGHT BY STEPHANIE MEYER?! I've written a one-shot and I was so proad and eccentric about it for about a week. sigh... Stella still needs to tell me where they are too OOC... I'll post it sometime...**

**yes, okay, I want my pen name to be more general ... and more original. (I'm sorry Emily, I'm really sorry, I was stuck!!). So, what's more original than my name? Meh, I know there are heaps of Claire's and Wu's ... Who knows, maybe this nerdy person here will become famous one day and you can all say that you've read her first (lame) stories...**

**Lastly: _I'm going to review this now. -- _That's right.**


End file.
